The Gauntlet Crew
by xxHUxxSoldier
Summary: Ever wonder who reads those writings on the Saferoom walls? There had to be more than two groups of survivors. What if one of those groups followed the main cast. There are only so many safe zones after all, and carriers have to stay together. Rated M for extreme violence and strong language. OCs and Main characters.
1. Chapter 1

Jay leaned back in the wooden chair, causing it to creek against the hardwood flooring. He adjusted his black hoodie, dusting off the half sleeves that fell to his upper forearm, the rest of his arms exposed. He glanced around the cramped little bar, hazel eyes piercing through the thick smoke that distorted the already faint artificial lighting. He squinted down at the deck of cards lying in front of him on the round table.

"Hit me." He mumbled, his deep voice a bit raspy from the smoke.

"Seems soldier boy is pushing his luck." The man across from him hissed. He wore a black leather jacket, his brown eyes scanning the other patrons. He ran a hand across his shaven head, showing the excessive number of tattoos covering his arms.

"Quiet grease monkey." The other man ordered, his white and blue suit contrasting heavily with the rest of the bar patrons. The suit ran a hand through his dark hair, a perfect poker face lining his features. He flipped a card in front of Jay, eliciting a wince from the former.

"Shit…" Jay complained, sliding his chips over to the suit. The so-called grease monkey frowned, sliding his chips over to the suit as well.

"And that children, is how you play the game." The Suit said through a shit-eating grin. He pocketed the chips, turning to leave as a stray card fell from his sleeve, "Fucking…" The Suit broke into a brisk walk, making a beeline for the doorway. The grease monkey stood up quickly, pointing his index finger at the fleeing man, "Oh no you don't." He yelled, charging for the man.

"Nick!" The bartender yelled as the suit bolted out of the door, followed by the grease monkey.

Jay simply sat there, silent and fuming. "So much for the new gun." He complained, sliding out from the chair. He reached into his pocket, producing a black beanie. He slid it over the spiked up chestnut colored hair on his head, biting his lower lip as he made his way for the door, averting from the eyes of snickering patrons. He paused halfway to the door, chancing a look up at one of the televisions hanging from the ceiling.

"Recent reports show the number of fatalities are on the rise. CEDA has insured that a solution will be applied soon." The well endowed news woman reported. Jay shook his head, crossing toward the door. He reached for the handle, only to have the wooden door slam into his face, knocking him down onto his backside.

"The hell?!" He hissed, looking up to see the grease monkey staring down at him. "I'd say sorry, but I hate apologies." The grease monkey said with a shrug, walking past Jay to their former table. Jay frowned, pulling himself back onto his feet. The soldier chanced a look back at the man, before exiting the bar.

The first thing he noticed was the lack of people, the city now eerily empty looking. There couldn't have been more than four other people outside on this block. "Less traffic for me." He mumbled, slipping a band of keys from his pocket. He approached a small black mustang, clicking the lock button on his keys. The silver mustang chirped in response, prompting him to yank the driver's door open, sliding into the leather seat. He started the car, pulling out onto the almost empty highway, save for a single pickup truck far ahead of him. "Check messages." He ordered to the car's Bluetooth. The mustang picked up speed, flying down the empty highway as a young woman's voice emitted from the car's speakers.

"John, I know your celebrating your graduation from the flight academy, why don't you swing by, maybe take me for a ride in one of those choppers?" Jay smiled to himself, taking a sharp left that would lead toward the city's hospital, "I really can't wait to see you again. I'll be in mercy hospital, y'know, the cancer treatment. Call me!"

Jay's heart sped up as he neared the hospital, which was now surrounded by riot guards, a mob of people being contained by the wall of armored men. "The hell?" Jay whispered, slowing the mustang to a crawl, circling the guards. His ears perked up as a loud shriek emitted from the mob, and people began screaming. A group of guards toppled back as a sea of people trampled over them, and began beating them to death. The fallen guards' comrades began slamming their shields into the bodies of other rioters.

Blood began to leak down the pavement, guards being overrun left and right, the rioters going crazy. Jay reached into the center console between the seats, carefully pulling out a nine millimeter defense pistol. He quickly slid a clip in, clicking of the safety and chambering a round, just in case. He began turning away from the hospital, only to have a sea of bloody people slam into his vehicle, sending it on its side with a loud crash.

The rioters began screaming and yelping again, surging over the car and outward, away from the hospital. Jay shook his head, keeping his vision all together. He gripped the pistol white knuckled, watching as hundreds of people stormed over and around his overturned car. He waited for what seemed like hours until the car became unmolested, rocking in the wind.

"Shit…shit….shit." Jay groaned, kicking the door open and crawling out quietly. The smell of fire and the sound of screaming greeted him as he stood up, the sky now dark with smoke and flames. Thousands of people ran in every direction, many being chased by bloodied people. One was even missing an arm,

"What the hell?" Jay hissed, sighting the crippled man. The armless man turned toward him, letting an animalistic cry loose as it charged him, blood dribbling out of its open mouth. Jay backed up quickly, aiming the pistol at the sick man's forehead, "Last chance!" He called out desperately. The man continued despite his words, only a few feet away now. Jay winced, pulling the trigger.

Elijah stood above the mass of people with a look of amusement on his face. He bit into his lip, sliding his tongue over the piercing in his lower lip like he often did. He ran a light brown hand over the small Mohawk on his head, the black with red tips giving him a distinct look. He readjusted his leather jacket with one hand, gripping his microphone confused, the red artificial contacts in his eyes scanning the crowd below his stage.

He cracked a grin, the people were in some kind of moshpit, he guessed. The blood that was flying didn't faze him much, that was normal with a moshpit. He opened his mouth to scream into the microphone as one of the fans climbed onto the stage, tackling his guitarist to the ground.

"Bad fan, bad!" Elijah called out, shaking his head at the surely drunken woman that was now tearing into his guitarist. The man began screaming as she ripped out his throat, staring over at Elijah with a bloodthirsty gaze. "What the fuck!?" Elijah screamed, backing up as the woman charged him. He turned around, breaking into a sprint through the main park, glancing at the now enflamed skyscrapers that overlooked the chaos.

The rocker made a beeline for his tour bus, knocking over an old man on the way, "Sorry, you're old, you go first!" He called out, the woman pouncing on the fallen man. Elijah made his way to the bus, struggling with the door as people swarmed in different directions around him. "Shit, fuck, stupid fucking door…" He complained, kicking it violently, drawing the attention of the woman from before, now covered head to toe in blood.

"Not you again….anyone ever told you that you are HORRIBLY disgusting?!" He called out, finally managing to slide the door open. He bounded up the short flight of stairs, turning on his heel to see the woman right behind him.

He drove a combat booted foot into the woman's face. "Sorry, only pretty ones on the bus." She was sent flying back with a sickening crack, her nose caved in. She lay on the grass below, slowly standing back up.

Elijah reached into his pocket, producing a small pocketknife, "This was for opening cans, I can open your face though, too." He hissed, driving the tiny blade into the woman's forehead as she closed the distance, kicking her back down the stairs once more. She didn't get back up this time.

"Wonderful, the women just love me." He mumbled to himself, slamming the door shut. He strolled up to the drivers seat, "Keys under the cupboard." He reached down, feeling the silvery metal that he was seeking. Eli plopped down in the driver's seat, keying the ignition, only to find hundreds of people blocking his path.

"Well shit." He cursed, looking up at the large figure of Mercy Hospital, "This is your fault."

Simone weaved her vehicle between the masses. The short woman cursed under her breath, flooring it through a small opening in the mass of bodies. She made it around the block, only to slam into some huge hulking best of muscle and flesh. The beast fell back, the sound of bones breaking reverberating over the screams of people being eaten alive. Her jeep jerked to a stop, a huge indent of the beast's body in its engine, rendering the thing useless.

Still, she pressed against the ignition, finding no luck, and a handful of the sick people had taken interest in her. Sims looked up at the looming Mercy Hospital, her emerald green eyes studying it. "Well, at least it's still pretty." She mumbled, gripping the baseball bat at her side, sliding out of the now open drivers' door. She smoothed out her white and orange V-neck, adjusting the necklace that hung low, a small flower charm hanging off of its end. She stood to her full 5' foot height, her blond hair falling down to her shoulders.

She edged around the jeep, wincing at the sight of a little child with his ribcage ripped open, his mouth agape in a silent scream. Two of the sick people snapped their vision toward her, and charged. She leveled her bat, jumping to the side, evading one of their claws, simultaneously slamming the bat into its head. The woman fell to the ground with a loud crack, blood leaking from her mouth. The second slammed into Simone, lifting her off her feet. The small woman yelped, cracking the bat against the infected's head, effectively shattering it.

She fell to the ground a bit less than gracefully, looking down at the fallen bodies, "It's just like the comics, that's kind of cool." She murmured, looking toward the hospital. Seeing nothing but bodies, she looked over to the parking lot. She spotted a lone figure in black firing a gun at one of the sick people that happened to be missing an arm. The thing fell, and the figure strolled over to an overturned sportscar, seemingly searching it.

"Well maybe he could help." She exclaimed with a cheery smile, looking around, finding nothing but bodies. The screaming had already started to die down, replaced by gunfire. "Must be the sickness thing..." She mumbled, kicking one of the fallen bodies.

She shrugged to herself, breaking in a jog toward the black figure, "Better zombies than aliens."

Tonya raced down the stairs of mercy hospital, trailed by two other nurses. The tall woman woman's ocean blue eyes registered the blood lining the walls. Her jet black hair flailed behind her as she descended to the ground floor, the smell of dead bodies greeting her. Her black short shorts, boots that matched going up to her knees, and a red tank top which showed just how endowed she was seemed out of place in a hospital like this. Of course, she'd just changed out of her work clothes twenty minutes ago.

Twenty minutes ago she'd been okay, and her patients were alright. She ducked down, the two nurses behind her mimicking her movements, "Tonya I don't think we're going to get out. I'm- I dunno-…" The smallest nurse sobbed, prompting Tonya to place a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, listen, we'll be fine okay. Just stay behind me. This place is a safe zone after all, why I came back."

The nurse nodded, her counterpart staying silent. They stalked through the lobby, Tonya unconsciously playing with the hair ties wrapped around her wrists. These nurses were twice her age, and she was keeping them together. She figured she should get a medal.

They passed a row of beds filled with rotting corpses, the white walls now marred with blood stains and bits of flesh here and there. One infected man strolled past, seemingly unaware of their presence. Tonya reached behind her back, slipping a hunting bow into her hands, stringing one of the arrows from her quiver and training it on the man. She held her breath, letting the arrow fly. It hit its mark, burying itself in the back of his head, causing him to fall with a thump.

"See, we're fine. Lets get my parents, and get out, okay?" Tonya lectured with a comforting voice, leading them into what looked to be a garage. A number of empty cars sat idle, their doors open for drivers who would never come. "They should be here…they were right behind me." Tonya murmured worriedly, leading the other two into the garage.

The tall woman looked around the room, stringing another arrow, "See anyone?" She asked a bit loudly, her parents nowhere to be seen. "No but I-" The scared woman was cut off by a low growling coming from above them. Tanya trained her bow on the upper rafter, "Come on out fucker…" She growled, looking to her two friends, "Don't worry, I've keep you both safe."

Suddenly, a blur of blue fell from the ceiling, landing on one of the nurses with a high pitches scream. The woman let out a cry, the sound of flesh ripping and tearing following it, before she went silent. Tonya turned to see an average sized man in a blue hoodine straddling her friend, who's chest cavity now lay open, her eyes staring up lifelessly at the ceiling.

"No!" Tonya yelled, ready to shoot her arrow, only to be stopped as the creature leaped over her, pouncing the other nurse, slicing a clawed hand across her throat before she could even scream. The monster looked up at her, covered in the blood of the two nurses, before flying at her. Tonya let a bolt loose striking it in the neck.

The hoodie wearing infected went off course, slamming into the ground, before dying moments later. Tonya looked at the bodies of her friends, hey eyes a bit watery, "Damnit…" She whispered, heading toward the garage door. She sprinted for the door, kicking it open, only to see a man in a black hoodie and beanie discharging a round into one of the infected.

"Hey, over here!"

Jace slid down the railing off the stairs, cackling maniacally as he went. The teenager's purple hoodie was covered with blood, his purple converse, grey pants, and black bandana giving him a menacing look. He fell down to the second floor, flourishing a very large knife. "Excuse me, the mental patient would like some chocolate!" The juvenile screamed, his English accent shining through.

A group of infected charged through the door in response. Jace pounced on the first, his brown eyes bloodthirsty. The boy slit the infected's neck, driving it into the next's forehead in one quick movement, cackling giddily as he went. The third was met with a number of jabs to the stomach, and the fifth and final tackled him to the floor.

"Fuck you!" Jace yelled at the beast's gnashing teeth, driving the knife into its mouth, silencing the monster forever. "Give me your life juice!" He yelled in excitement, sprinting down the main hall, only to be met with a large one armed monster in the doorway. It yelled at him, before charging the mental patient. The boy easily sidestepped the behemoth, shanking it in the back.

One arm yelped in pain, turning around and knocking Jace into the air, forcing him to slam into the wall. The beast charged him as he stood up, Jace rolling out of the way, "Come on, come on, come on!" Jace screamed, hurling the knife at the creature. It embedded itself in the beast's skull, sending it toppling to the ground.

Jace strolled up triumphantly, yanking the knife out, using the blood on its tip to write his initials into the wall. "JVC"

He grinned at his handiwork, hearing the sound of footfalls. The soldiers had arrived, it was time to go. "Fuck you army!" He yelled, sliding down to the bottom floor from the stairwell, slamming through the front doors of the hospital. He stopped in his tracks at the view, buildings on fire, people fighting for their lives, blood everywhere.

"This…is…amazing!" He screamed, spying an infected that seemed to be smoking hiding behind a dumpster. The creature had its sights on a man in a black hoodie, extending a long sticky tongue. "No, fight me!" Jace yelled, charging the infected. The monster did not budge until Jace drove the knife into its skull, causing it to topple over.

Jace watched the man curiously, "He'll probably get a car. I want a fucking car!" Jace yelled, mentally deciding to follow the man, "I'll get a car.


	2. Chapter 2

Julius was in his hotel room where his "Guest" was sleeping in the bed while he was simply staring out the window a cigarette in his hand. "Boring ass city..."

He had been in Pittsburg for a few weeks now and the only thing he did was sleep with women and play video games in his spare time. The bonds office was closed because of the weekend and he was bored out of his mind with no violence or fear of losing his life. All of the time he had a small pistol on his side, sometimes even during dates or sleeping with his girl of the day, mainly because of the many people who had sworn to kill him for turning them over to the police. He didn't like the idea of being associated with the police but he dealt with it, this was the only job where he got some excitement, because of his criminal history the military had refused to take him so he had no chance of action that way.

"I am sick of this city already" He turned back to the girl laying comfortably in the bed with her back to him, she had given a few weird twitches in the past hour which caused him to leave the bed in the first place, he simply ignored him thinking of how he would get rid of her in the morning. Like all the others she was a sugar girl who was dull and bored the hell out of him. To pass the time he went to his room's door and pulled out a small combat knife he got when he started the business, although he could not often kill this helped him bring people back alive instead of a bullet. He looked around his room not caring for much, closing the window realizing it was too cold in his black wife-beater he turned to the woman in his bed who had started to sneeze uncontrollably, her blonde hair waving around violently as she did so.

"Looks like she will need some medicine...maybe I should order some from room service." Before he finished she started to shake and jerk even more violently until she went still appearing to not breathe, "What the hell...hey...Christine you alright? Christine!" He continued to yell until he put out his cigarette and swiftly walked to the bed and began to shake her. "Hey...girl you ok, you need a doctor or something?" When she stopped moving he gave a quick curse. "Damn I knew I was good, but I didn't think I would kill the bitch..." after laying her down he put his hands on his head beginning to pace. "Shit if the police find this i am going to prison...damn it!" As he began to rage he noticed her nose began to bleed and she was turning pale quickly, her dark skin now seeming almost old. "What...the...fuc-" Before he could finish his sentence she jumped off the bed rushing towards him teeth first pinning him to the wall. "Hey bitch, what the hell you doin'?!" She only answered by lunging her head forward to bite him but Julius ducked down and pushed her back over the bed. "Hey Christine chill out girl...you ain't right!" She again rushed forward this time waving her hands crazily but Julius prepared reached for a nearby lamp and brought it to her head. "Bitch you got me fucked up!" She laid down on the floor unmoving from the blow to the head. Julius without hesitation ran to his night-stand to get his weapons. "I gotta get out of here...I know someone heard that shit."

As he put his black hoody on and put up the hood covering his tight cornrows he stuffed two pistol's on the holsters he put under his hoody. "This shit is crazy...god damn it I'm going to jail this time!" While he got his knife off the stand he turned and noticed the woman he thought dead was standing up snarling at him. "Didn't I just kill yo' ass?" She only lunged forward to only be met by Julius's blade meeting with her throat. "Ok...time to go." He ran to get his bag and pack all his clothes and anything else he felt necessary knowing he had to leave town. "This shit is crazy...what the hell was wrong with that bitch...and why hasn't anyone been banging on my door?" As he said that he heard an abundance of screams coming from other rooms. "What the..." He only replied by drawing one of his 9 millimeter glock's from his hoody. "Something ain't right..." Julius moved to open his hotel rooms door and what he saw surprised even him.

A door had been flung open with a man running out towards Julius. "Please...help me! they are going to kill us!" As he said that three men and one child all with the same characteristics of the woman he just killed ran out teeth and nails bearing towards them. "I hate to tell you this man...But they only gonna kill you." He pushed the man back into them sprinting for the elevator only to watch it slide down past him apparently crashing on the bottom floor. He turned back seeing that the crazed family was feasting on the man he gave up. "Ok...that's some nasty shit."

As one of them looked up towards him his own eyes grew wide as he noticed the man charging for him only to meet a bullet to the head from Julius's glock. As the rest charged he began to unload. He noticed that the bullet's would not affect them unless it was to the head or sometimes the chest. As he put his glock back in the holster he looked down the elevator shaft to see that there was a hole to the elevator hold. "How am i going to get down there?" He saw the wire to the bottom of the elevator shaft so he jumped to it sliding down it rapidly as he set down on top of the elevator he noticed his hands were burnt badly and slightly bloody. "Fuck..." Seeing that the hatch wouldn't open from just his force he sighed as he heard more screaming.

Julius decided to try to fit through the crack of the elevator door which he somehow was able to do despite his size. As he fell onto the floor of the lobby he saw three bellhops that were looking around obviously scared. "Hey...what the fuck is going on here?!" One of them turned around with a jump. "W-we don't know...one second everything was fine and the next our manager was eating the chef! After him a few others began to act weird and started to eat some of the customers, then they went up-stairs." Julius decided he didn't even care what was going on only he wanted to leave. "Whatever I'm out of this mother...you all deal with that shit." One of the bell-hops ran to him to stop him from leaving. "Wait don't...there are a shit load of them outside! They will kill you." Julius snorted at his words. "Fuck them...I kill, not the other way around, now move your bitch ass out of my way before you see how good I am."

The man now terrified of Julius ran back over to the counter as Julius went to the door bringing his pistol out stepping cautiously. As he stepped into the street he noticed several of the infected surrounding many buildings and stores, destroying everything in their path, and leaving a bloody trail. "I know one thing...this shit is gonna be fun...but I need more heat."

Jay stared as the man crumpled onto the concrete. He clicked the safety on his pistol, sliding it into the back of his pants. The soldier took a moment to take a breath, first noticing his overturned car, and then the fires and screaming people everywhere. The smell of burning flesh and smoke filled the air. Jay groaned, unsure as to what was really happening. He made his way over to his car, climbing into the over turned driver's cabin. He frowned at the crumpled leather seating, the only useful object to be seen being his old military knife. It was standard issue, and could be useful, although he figured the Army would roll in and put everything back to normal.

He slipped the knife into his front pocket, climbing out of the car, a bloodied woman slamming right into him. The soldier fell to the concrete pavement, the woman doing the same with a shriek, spitting blood up into the air and on the pavement. The woman jumped up a just a bit faster than Jay, pouncing on top of him. She clawed at him angrily, red liquid dripping from her mouth as she screamed. Jay held her arms back with his hands, moving his head side-to-side to dodge her gnashing teeth. He slammed his knee into her stomach, pushing the sick woman off momentarily, giving him time to slip his pistol from its place. He trained it on the woman's head as she jumped on him once again, the gun doing nothing.

She slammed on top of him, sinking her teeth his left hand. Jay yelped, gripping her neck with his free hand, and ripping the woman off of him, throwing her to the ground. He stood up quickly, snatching the knife from his pocket, and flipping it open. The woman moved to stand, only to have Jay on top of her, driving the serrated edge of the blade into the soft skin in her eye socket. The creature screamed, before growing silent. Jay removed the now crimson stained blade from her skull, closing the knife, but keeping it in hand.

"What the hell….?" He asked to the mass of flesh and bodies that swirled around him, innocent people everywhere being chased by groups of five or six of these things, only to be pounced on.

The screaming didn't last very long.

Jay sprinted for his fallen weapon, snatching the pistol up quickly. "Safety is still on." He complained to himself, bopping himself on the head for his own stupid blunder. He slipped the pistol into its usual place, looking over the scene with a mix of disgust and horror.

Bodies lay everywhere, blood coated the parking lot. Cars sat overturned or blocked off from the exits by their own brethren. A little girl with her intestines hanging out of her lazily, an old man screaming in pain as one of the monster's tore his arm away, a college girl in a pink jacket shooting what looked to be two pistols at a group far off, that was all Jay could discern from the chaos. He looked down at the dead child, fighting to keep his dinner down.

He'd seen many people get ripped to pieces by explosives, being a Blackhawk pilot, but children wasn't something he was used to. Cannibalism was a bit new too though.

He jerked his head up at the sound of a woman's voice in the distance, rising over the chaos. "Please be Sherry." He mumbled under his breath, sprinting toward the voice. He slid through the mass of violence, drawing his pistol, clicking off the safety, and ejecting a round into one woman who got to close. It exploded into her chest cavity, sending her tumbling to the ground, blood spurting from her chest.

He slammed a fist into another monster's nose, sending it back with a sickening crack. He continued toward the voice, making out a tall woman standing outside of the hospital's garage. The woman had what looked to be a bow, shooting it into a nearby infected's neck, sending it to the floor.

"A bow? Fucking witch hunters now?!" He wondered aloud, running around a group of the sick people who were far too busy feeding on some unlucky bastard to care about him.

The woman flashed a sad smile at him when he finally made it to the door. The infected seemed to interested in the screaming people to care for the duo. Jay looked the woman over, she had black hair tied back into a ponytail, her blue eyes studying him in the same manner.

She was taller than him, and for some reason, that pissed him off. He'd always considered himself to be tall enough man.

"You're not Sherry…"

"Uhm…no, I'm not."

"Who are you?"

The woman shifted a bit uncomfortably, stepping back toward the building. He assumed it was to hide herself from the sick people, "Tonya Hansen…..I work here….and you?"

Jay looked the woman over, giving her an uneasy smile, "John Ander….Jay is fine." He chanced a look over his shoulder, his frown returning as the ground began to rumble. Bodies started flying into the air, and a huge, meaty fist flung itself above the crowd of sick people, a monstrous roar following.

"Well…..I don't like that." Tonya mumbled, backing up toward the door, "Maybe it's just a dog…or something?" Jay half-joked, the Giant mound of muscle and flesh erupting from the crowd, it's jawless face covered in scar and blood. The beast charged, but not for them. It launched itself toward a nearby dumpster.

"Come get me, sugartits!" An adolescent voice yelled, an English touch to its accent. The beast slammed a fist into the dumpster, sending it into the air. A few feet away, stood a boy with a black bandana a purple hoodie.

The boy lifted what looked to be a crudely made shank, throwing it at the beast. The weapon lodged itself in the monster's shoulder, eliciting a yell of rage from its jawless mouth. The wall of flesh lunged for the boy, missing as he tucked into a roll and jumped to his feet behind the monster. It spun its meaty fist around, the boy fucking under, and again rolling away. He let out an unhealthy cackle, climbing onto the beast's back, only to have it quickly grab him and toss him to the ground next to Jay and Tonya.

The boy's dark brown eyes blinked up at the two, the movement under his bandana indicating a grin, "Hi there, you're my friends now." The boy jumped to his feet, pointing at the struggling monster, "And he's the bad guy, so shoot him!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jay yelled, firing two shots at the hulk of flesh. They imbedded themselves into its back, seemingly unaffecting it. The beast turned to them with a roar, before the sound of an overflying helicopter drowned it out.

"So lets uhm, run maybe?!" Tonya screamed, shooting an arrow at the monster. It raised a fist, the arrow imbedding itself in its knuckle. It roared again, turning around as the helicopter began firing at it from a side gunner. "That's a Huey…..we don't use those anymore." Jay mumbled as the beast charged toward it, giving them a chance.

"Who cares? Let's kill it!" The boy yelled giddily, Tonya grabbing him by the back of his neck,

"No! Calm down!"

"I am the Godfather and you will all bow!"

Jay gave the boy a puzzled look, shaking his head. He scanned the parking lot, seeing nothing but chaos. "Listen, I'm a military pilot. You two can stay with me until I get you to a safezone, alright?"

Tonya and the boy both glanced at him, the woman's expression softening, the boy laughing manically, "That sound fine with me, Mister Ander."

"Fuck you!"

Jay gave the boy another look, despite the kid's words, he was grinning. The hospital did house some of the crazies….maybe he was one of them.

"What's you name son?"

The boy finally calmed down, or at least, he stopped flailing his limbs, "I am the V."

"Just the V?"

"Just the V."

Jay groaned, Tonya following suite. He cast his gaze over to the nearby park, eyeing a still fully intact tour bus. He couldn't make out the letters on the matte black vehicle's side, but it would do.

"See that bus? That's where we're going." Jay ordered, pointing toward the vehicle, "V, if you stay with me I'll get you a treat or something…."

"What kind of treat?"

"Ice cream?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, holding out his hands, "Gimme a knife." Jay frowned, finding this the only way to keep the boy from running to his death. He tossed the teenager his combat knife, eyeing the infected, and the now much smaller number of people trying to escape their claws.

Tonya let him go, and the child sprinted ahead, making a beeline for the bus, "Fucking shit!" Jay yelled, "I second this motion!" Tonya mumbled in reply, stringing another arrow.

Jace cut through the infected like a battering ram, ducking under one and driving the crimson stained blade into its jugular, pouncing on top of another and effectively beheading it. He hurled the knife into another's forehead, charging the last infected in the group that had targeted him to the ground. He bashed his fists against the sick man's face until it finally cracked, caving in under him. Jace grinned as he removed his gore covered hands, looking back at his new "friends."

"I win." He screamed with a wicked grin, sliding the knife out of its current emplacement.

"He's very…energetic." Tonya whispered to Jay as they crossed into the park, which was oddly almost empty. Bodies lined the ground everywhere, riddled with bullet holes.

"Looks like the chopper had some fun times." Jay mumbled in response, keeping his pistol down at his side, scanning the area. A few benches jutted up from the ground, along with the occasional concrete table or tree. The formally green ground was now stained red with blood and organs.

Jace sprinted for the bus, stopping in front of it with a frustrated look, "It's locked." He yelled at the two, who'd decided to walk.

Suddenly, the building around them erupted with screaming, people, infected and normal people flowing out and into the streets. Tonya yelped in surprise, the bus now coming to life with a loud groan.

"We need to hurry." Jay yelled, breaking into a run.

He stopped to look back as the second level of a nearby building exploded open, the wall of flesh from earlier falling on top of a group of people with a roar. It began ripping people to pieces, the shiv still poking out from its shoulder. From the hole that the beast had exited, an old man in what looked to be an old military uniform, a Vietnam uniform, stood, firing an old M16 at the beast .It turned toward the man, charging, and giving the people it was attacking a chance to run.

"Always the heroes. I just need to get these two out…" Jay said to himself, turning to see Tonya already struggling with the door. Jay struggled to cover the distance, pushing his way past panicking people. He ran through the park, climbing up what looked to be a stage to dodge a group of infected. He made it halfway over, before something hit him hard in the back, sending him to the floor, and knocking the wind out of him.

"Fuck!"

He spun on his back, ready to fight off his attacked. The sound of a soft gasp registered in his ears before he saw her. She stood maybe a little over five feet tall, blond hair falling down her face, a wooden baseball bat in her hands. "Oh god, I'm sorry!" She apologized, reaching down to help Jay up.

The little woman took his surprised hand, struggling to pull him to his feet. He stared down at her, confused, "It's uhh….fine…the zombies are over there." He pointed a finger at the mob of infected, now cutting into the normal people.

The girl cast a look of disgust at the sick people, before looking back up at Jay, green eyes brimming, "I really am sorry…I saw you earlier and I was lost…and…my jeep crashed."

Jay raised an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder at the now opened bus, a figure with a black and red Mohawk seemingly arguing with Tonya, Jace screaming at the people who were trying to escape the infected.

"Lost?"

"No…sort of…I guess." The girl gave him a timid smile, not meeting his gaze, "I'm Simone."

Jay cracked a short smile, hiding it quickly, "John, why don't you just come with me….I'm helping evacuate people, I think."

Simone looked up at him, smiling a bit childishly, "Really? Is that your bus?" She asked, standing on her toes, trying to look over him and failing, instead leaning to the side and looking at the vehicle. "It's about to be." Jay hissed, turning to the bus, and slipping his last clip into the pistol.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just don't wander off okay?"

Jay jogged over to the bus, Simone right behind him, albeit a bit slower. The infected were still busy chewing up the screaming people, although they'd be done very soon. The muscular beast was nowhere to be seen, along with the old man who'd been combating it.

The two arrived at the bus, Jace playing with the knife, bored and disinterested. Tonya was having a shouting match with the olive skinned driver. He had the typical rock star look, a lip piercing, combat boots, and a leather jacket. The big thing however, were the red eyes, which Jay assumed were artificial contacts.

"And why the fuck should I take you?" The man hissed, urging Simone to step behind Jay, "Because we have a kid." Tonya pointed out, jerking a finger toward Jace.

"He's probably sixteen, not a kid."

"Just let us in!"

Jay stepped forward, politely pushing Tonya to the side, "Because you'll get killed on your own. I have military training, Army'll trust me. They stop you all alone, they'll get suspicious, maybe think you did something to infect people."

The stranger's darkened face went a bit pale, "Okay, I get it, whatever, get in."

Jay's face lightened up, a big smile on his face, "Thank you." He muttered, climbing into the small bus, followed by the others.

The cabin was luxurious, record lining the walls on hangers. Couches and TVs everywhere you could care to look. It was all a nice homey color, a full kitchen lying between the driver's seat and the main room. In the back, three small rooms stood out, two of which housing bunk beds, the last a large bed. He assumed that was for the driver. There was one bathroom, but Jay didn't intend to use this bus for very long.

"Wow…" Tonya gasped looking over the room, closing the door behind her. The rocker guy moved up to the driver's seat, starting the bus once more.

"I don't mind this." Simone mumbled a bit shyly, plopping down on one of the couches. Jace shrugged, sitting down on the kitchen counter, playing with his new knife. Tonya went into the back, for what, Jay couldn't tell.

" V guy, Tonya, this is Simone." He motioned toward the small woman, who scooted away from the boy.

"Happy to meet you!" Tonya yelled a bit artificially, the sound of a shower turning on from where she was.

Jay rolled his eyes. This was hardly the time for a shower. He strolled toward the front of the bus, plopping down in the navigator's chair, "Why aren't we moving?" He asked, the infected now clawing at the bus.

"Why do you think professor?" The rocker hissed sarcastically, pointing at the mob of infected in front of them.

"They're already dead, just barrel through them?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

The bus lurched, moving forward slowly, gaining speed, and the barreling through the infected. Bodies and blood sprayed across the windshield, but the bus broke through. It hurtled down the highway, only to have a dark skinned man in a hoody run in front of the bus, pointing a handgun at them. The rocker slammed the break, the bus's passengers yelling at the sudden stop.

The stranger moved to the side of the bus, knocking on the door, "What was your name again?"

"Elijah."

Jay nodded, moving toward the door. He could already hear the cries of the sick people. Simone got to the door, slipping it open first. The man barreled inside, closing the door behind him. He had dark brown eyes, and cornrows running down his head.

"Who are you?" Simone asked a bit timidly, gripping her bat as the bus began to move again. The man looked up at her, a smirk on his face, "Julius, I'm glad to see some of the pretty women survived."

Tonya blushed, backing up, "T-thanks."

Jay gave the man a frown, training his pistol on the man's head. Juilius slowly stood up, easily a head taller than Jay, "Hey man, that ain't how you make friends y'know." The larger man half insulted, making a big scene of oogling at Simone.

"Give me the gun."

"Can't do that white boy."

The two stumbled a bit as the bus sped up, the sounds of gunfire outside now overshadowing the screams. "If you start shooting then I'll take care of the women." Elijah called from the front, turning the bus around a sharp corner.

Jace crept up behind the large man, snatching the glock from his pocket, "Fuck yes I have a gun!"

Julius jerked his head at the younger man, "The fuck you doin' with my gun son?!"

Jay grinned at the boy, edging up to the larger man, "Now sit until we're out of the city, and then we'll have a little talk. Julius groaned, complying reluctantly. Making a point of sitting next to Simone, who was edging away from him slowly.

"Man fuck you, you sack hat wearin' bitch."

"I could just shoot you."

Julius went silent, instead staring up to the driver's seat. "At least quit pointin' it at me."

Jay complied, sliding his handgun into his backpocket. He strode up to the front, sitting back into the navigator's seat, "We're dumping him once we're out."

Elijah gave him a quick look, before looking back at the road and swerving away from a car, "I'm dumping all of you. This isn't permanent."

Jay shrugged, taking off his hat and stuffing it into his pocket. He ran a hand through his short brown hair, spiking it up in the front a bit, "Whatever bud, just get us out of the city."

Elijah stayed silent, to focused on the driving to respond. Jay shrugged, leaning back in the chair.

He looked back to see Simone standing over him, "I'm just going to stay up here, John." She mumbled, sitting down between the seats, her small frame fitting perfectly.

"Tits or get out." Elijah joked, at least, Jay thought he was joking. Simone huffed, rolling her eyes at the driver. "I have a bat."

"And I have a shotgun."

"Touché."

Jay gave them both an amused look, watching the road ahead intently, "Just out of the city and we're fine."


End file.
